The present invention relates generally to toy stunt sets and, more particularly, to a compact multifunction toy stunt set having parts which can be coupled together to form a loop and ramps for use during play with toy vehicles.
Toy stunt sets and apparatus which can be used to form loops, ramps, or hoops for use with toy vehicles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,541,813; 4,534,745; 4,221,076; 4,185,409; 3,814,021; 3,735,923; 3,726,476; 3,696,555; 3,621,602; 2,767,986; 1,695,310; 1,599,982; and 1,599,699. However, none of the above patents discloses a simple, inexpensive, compact multifunction toy stunt set having parts that can be coupled together to form a loop and ramps which a child may use with toy vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for such a multifunction toy stunt set.